Sick
by Vee851
Summary: Even vampires get sick every once in awhile. Iris/Raguna.


Disclaimer: Don't own RF

Characters: Blanche and Raguna

Side-note: No specific place in the story this time. Also Iris may seem a bit OOC at some parts, but I'm not really sure.

* * *

Raguna frowned as he placed another wet cloth on Iris' forehead exchanging it with the previous one.

He had come to visit Iris and from the moment he saw her, he could tell that something was wrong.

She didn't act as perky as usual and she also seemed a bit red in the face. Not to mention that she swayed from side to side, similar to how Selphy would before fainting. And even though he had asked her if she was okay she would just reply with a, 'Don't worry I'm fine.'

The final tipoff was when she collapsed while watering her flowers. So he went and placed her in her bed and checked her temperature and as it turns out, she had the flu.

All that had transpired three hours before. Which brings us to where we are now.

Glancing up from Iris, instead choosing to look upon the many flowers in her room. They ranged from common ones like the Moondrop Flower to ones as rare as Emery Flowers.

While he didn't mind taking care of her, he just wished she hadn't pushed herself so hard (even though he did exactly the same thing).

Although he wouldn't have thought that vampires could get the flu.

He had long since put the pieces together about what Iris really was. With the love of Tomato Juice to the dislike of garlic and getting sleepy under the sun. And when he thought on it he could remember seeing fangs when they first met.

Hearing Iris groan brought him from his reverie. Looking down at her, he saw her open her green eye looking up at him. After few moments she slowly cracked her red eye open as well. Blinking a few times she asked, "Raguna, what time is it?"

"Two AM," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

Iris chose to ignore his question, "Why are you still here?"

"Someone has take care of you."

"Oh," Iris replied, "Thanks, I guess."

After a few moments of silence Raguna began, "You shouldn't have pushed yourself just to see me."

"And you don't?"

"That's... different."

Iris quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then please do explain."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

Raguna ran his hand through his hair, "Still though, what if I hadn't come tonight?"

Moving into a sitting position on her bed Iris fixed him with a look, "When has there been a night that you come to visit me since we met?"

Raguna looked away mumbling, "There hasn't been one..."

"You make this too easy," Iris said giggling with Raguna soon joining in. Their giggles and chuckles turning into full blown laughter. Unfortunately for Iris it soon turned into a coughing fit.

"Iris..." he trailed off gently rubbing and patting her back.

After muttering a quick thanks, she allowed Raguna to shift her pillows to where she could still sit up, but in a more relaxed position.

"Here," Raguna said pulling some cold medicine out of his pack and offering it to Iris, "It might help."

She took it from him and began drinking it. After finishing it Iris started coughing again from the bitter taste.

Gently rubbing her back once again Raguna spoke, "You worry me when you do things like this."

"Now you know how I feel when you come to visit me looking like you've been through hell and back," she retorted sounding slightly hurt that he hadn't considered how it made her feel.

Raguna sighed, "Iris... You're important to me and I don't want you to have to be alone anymor-"

"Dammit Raguna! Can't you see that you're important to me too!" Iris interrupted him, "I'll be okay if you don't visit me because you're not feeling well, in fact I would much rather you did than getting yourself killed trying to come see me! Because if yo-" her yelling being interrupted by another coughing fit.

Raguna reached towards her to try and help only to be shooedaway by Iris' free arm. Once her coughing fit subsided Raguna spoke, "I'm sorry Iris, I just really care about you. I don't want to feel sad or lonely," he then pulled her into a one-sided hug.

After a few moments Iris relaxed into the hug before speaking, "Just try not to be so stupid with things like this anymore, because I really care about you too and I don't want you to die. There has to be somebody for me to take care of when they're being an idiot, you know," she finished, finally returning Raguna's hug.

Raguna just chuckled pulling her closer. After a few more moments he pulled away Iris gaining a downcast expression at the loss of his warmth. Noticing this an idea popped into Raguna's head. He contemplated it for a few seconds before deciding to go through with it. And while it may not have been his greatest idea, he was certain that he had gone through with worse ones.

Gently reaching over and gripping Iris' chin in his hand. Iris gave him a curious glance and then in one fluid motion Raguna captured Iris's lips with his own.

Iris remained still at first her eyes open wide in shock before slowly closing her eyes and relaxing into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before gently breaking apart.

"I love you Iris."

"I love you too, Raguna."

* * *

**_The next day..._**

After a good nights rest Iris had completely recovered from the flu. Unfortunately Raguna now had the flu.

Groaning Raguna reached for a nearby glass of water, having taken Iris' spot on the bed with she now in the chair he was in the night before.

Giggling lightly while watching him she spoke, "This is what happens when you kiss sick people."

Raguna only groaned in response.

Still giggling Iris said, "I love you."

Replying with a garbled 'I love you too,' Raguna moved into an upright position to kiss Iris.

"Oh no you don't," she said giving him a light peck on the cheek, "I don't want to get sick again. Now lay back down and get some rest."

Complying with her request he laid down falling asleep soon after.

Iris just continued to watch over him a content smile on her face.

* * *

Well this has to be the most recent I've ever updated before. Well until next time.

Vee851


End file.
